


From This Moment On

by Ultra



Series: All Things Considered [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Corny, F/M, Love, Memories, One Shot, Philadelphia, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory, Jess, and Christmas in Philadelphia.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: All Things Considered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	From This Moment On

_'Verse/Timeline: All Things Considered - post-Epilogue_  
_Date: December 2008_

“You know you were so excited to come here, so determined that we were going to have our first Christmas in our own home alone together, but honestly, I did expect tears and regrets when the day actually rolled around.”

“Well, then, you are much dumber than I thought you were,” Rory told Jess, curling further into his side beneath the covers. “Because I cannot think of anywhere, I would rather spend this Holiday than right here.”

“Good answer,” he replied, kissing the top of her head, “but you gotta admit, you being anywhere but Stars Hollow for Christmas? Kind of unprecedented.”

Rory sighed and shifted to better see his face. “I admit that I’ve never actually spent the Holidays anywhere but the Hollow, but things change. We changed,” she noted, smiling up at him. “I’m not sure we’d be here now if we hadn’t.”

“Some of us needed to change,” Jess told her easily, “and I don’t mean you.”

“Oh, I needed to make some changes,” she said with a look. “Hello, the whole dropping out of Yale, dating a Porsche-driving rich boy? Changes were needed!”

Jess chuckled at the way she phrased it then leaned down to steal a kiss. “Okay, so, we both had to change, but hey, we got there eventually.”

“We got _here_ eventually,” Rory corrected him. “And I love here. I love Philadelphia, I love our apartment, and most of all, I love you.”

“Wow, all aboard the Corny Express,” Jess teased her.

“It’s Christmas, I can be corny if I want,” said Rory, poking out her tongue, “and you should be much nicer to me if you want your gift.”

“I thought I already had my gift,” he countered with a look.

Rory laughed even as her cheeks turned pink. “That was just... it was not your Christmas gift. You want it now?” she asked, bouncing up onto her knees on the bed.

“Apparently you really want to give it to me, so sure.” Jess smiled, pulling himself up against the headboard and watching Rory rifle in the nightstand a moment.

“Merry Christmas, Jess,” she said then, placing a small wrapped box in his hands.

“Thanks,” he said, feeling a little confused as he tore off the paper.

He had really been expecting a book, maybe even a CD or a DVD. This box was too small and also the wrong shape for any of those things.

“Wow,” he said, genuinely amazed when he saw what was inside. “Rory this is-”

“Your other one was losing time,” she told him fast. “And, you know, I have a real job now and real money, so I can afford to be a little fancy, so I wanted you to have a really good watch. Also, the engraving was free with purchase.”

Jess frowned a little at that, pulling the watch from the box and turning it over to see what might be etched into the back. It took him only a second or two to realise the significance of the date inscribed there.

“The day we met,” he said, smiling at her. “You really think I need the reminder?”

“No, I don’t,” Rory told him honestly, “but when they asked me what I wanted written on it, I don’t know, all those phrases like, ‘With all my love’ or, ‘Love you forever,’ just seemed way too generic. This is just about us. You and me and the first time we looked at each other and we just knew, right?”

“Right,” Jess agreed, pulling her close enough to kiss. “For the record, this wasn’t just the day we met. It was the day I fell in love with you,” he told her honestly.

Rory smiled. “Okay, now who’s being corny?” she asked, right before they kissed.


End file.
